footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Reid
| cityofbirth = Huyton, Lancashire | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = 1974–1982 1982–1989 1989–1990 1990–1993 1993–1994 1994 1994–1995 Total | clubs = Bolton Wanderers Everton Queens Park Rangers Manchester City Southampton Notts County Bury | caps(goals) = 225 (23) 159 (8) 29 (1) 103 (1) 7 (0) 5 (0) 1 (0) 529 (33) | nationalyears = 1977–1978 1985–1988 | nationalteam = England U21 England | nationalcaps(goals) = 6 (0) 13 (9) | manageryears = 1990–1993 1995–2002 1999 2003 2004–2005 2008–2009 2010–2011 2014 | managerclubs = Manchester City Sunderland England U21 Leeds United Coventry City Thailand Plymouth Argyle Mumbai City }} Peter Reid (born 20 June 1956) is an English football manager, pundit and retired player. A defensive midfielder in his playing days, Reid enjoyed a long and successful career. He built his reputation as one of England's brightest midfield talents of the time at Bolton Wanderers, before signing for Everton in 1982. It was there that he enjoyed the most fruitful spell of his career, as he helped the club win domestic and European honours, including the Football League twice. He was voted as the PFA Players' Player of the Year in 1985 and came fourth in the World Soccer Player of the Year award, behind Michel Platini, Preben Elkjær and Diego Maradona. He also received his first senior England call-up that year, and represented his country at the 1986 FIFA World Cup and 1988 UEFA European Championship. He won 13 caps in total. Reid joined Queens Park Rangers in 1989, but moved on to Manchester City a year later to begin his managerial career. He spent three years at Maine Road as player-manager, and guided them to two fifth-place finishes in the First Division, the first of which saw them finish above their city rivals Manchester United. He was persuaded to resume his playing career after leaving Manchester City, and briefly played for Southampton, Notts County and Bury before returning to management with Sunderland in 1995. He won promotion to the Premier League with the club on two occasions and achieved two seventh-place finishes in the top division. He combined his role at the Stadium of Light with the job as manager of the England U21 for a brief spell in 1999. His seven-year association with Sunderland ended in 2002 and he returned to management a year later, helping Leeds United avoid relegation from the Premier League. Reid left Elland Road the following season. He was appointed manager of Coventry City in 2004 but his tenure lasted less than a year. He then worked as a pundit for the BBC at the 2006 FIFA World Cup, and also worked for Sky Sports and ESPN before returning to management with Thailand in 2008. He won the T&T Cup with the country before returning to England as assistant manager to Tony Pulis at Stoke City, and helped them to an eleventh-place finish in the Premier League. He then managed Plymouth Argyle, taking over in June 2010, but was sacked after just over a year at the Devon club. External links * * *Peter Reid England career stats at The Football Association *List of FIFA-registered agents in England *Full Managerial Stats for Leeds United from WAFLL Category:1956 births Category:Midfielders Category:Bolton Wanderers F.C. players Category:Everton F.C. players Category:Queens Park Rangers F.C. players Category:Manchester City F.C. players Category:Southampton F.C. players Category:Notts County F.C. players Category:Bury F.C. players Category:Premier League players Category:England under-21 international players Category:England international players Category:England national under-21 football team managers Category:Manchester City F.C. managers Category:Sunderland A.F.C. managers Category:Leeds United F.C. managers Category:Stoke City F.C. coaching staff Category:Coventry City F.C. managers Category:Thailand national football team managers Category:Plymouth Argyle F.C. managers Category:Players Category:Managers Category:Mumbai City FC managers Category:Living people